


Maybe We're not

by stressfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: They fall apart, before they can even start





	Maybe We're not

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, I wrote this fic way back in 2011 during the time I'm so into Dramione. Just last night I found this fic again, and decided to edit before I can post it here.

“Draco…” Lucius Malfoy called his son with a cold voice   
  
“Someone told me that you are talking with that Granger girl, is it true my son?” He added.   
  
“No, father. I never talked to that Mudblood, not even going near to her”. Draco lied    
  


  
Hermione Granger is sitting at the bleachers, watching the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She couldn’t take her eyes to Draco Malfoy, the seeker of the Slytherin house. Their house rival, and the guy she secretly likes. Every time Draco scores during the game, Hermione wants to cheer and wave her props but the thing is she can’t. She’s a Gryffindor, and her two best friends are also playing against Draco Malfoy’s team.  
  
The game last for an hour and a half, Hermione’s on her way to congratulate Harry and Ron when she meets Draco along the corridor. Everything suddenly became blurry when Draco was just inches away from her. Then Neville called her.   
  
“‘Mione, Come here. The group’s waiting for you now.”   
  
Hermione walks in Neville’s direction, yet she keeps on looking at Draco. Just like how Draco can’t take his eyes to her even though she is already far away.   
  
The next day during Herbology class, Professor Sprout pair them for an activity. Harry paired to Luna, Ron to Grabbe, while Hermione paired to Draco. The task is to cut the magical plan (which is one of the ingredients in making a sleeping potion). But unlike the other magical plan, this one grows faster if you cut the wrong stem. Harry and Luna didn’t have any problem in doing the task because both are doing it properly. Ron and Crabbe however, haven’t done anything yet. Crabbe always goes to Goyle who is paired with Neville, and Ron doesn’t want to make the activity alone. While Hermione is too busy to do the activity all by herself, unlike like Ron, she can do the activity with or without her partner. Speaking of her partner, Draco Malfoy is also busy chatting with his friends Pansy and Blaise.   
  
“Why do you have to be paired up with her?” Pansy ask   
  
“I don’t know” Draco just replied  
  
When Pansy went to the storage area to get something, Blaise walks toward Draco   
  
“I know you like it, paired with that Granger girl”  
  
A sudden smile appears on Draco’s handsome face  knows he can’t hide anything from his best friend.  
  
“What are you two talking about?” Pansy asks them as she went back to their table  
  
“Nothing,” Draco and Blaise said in chorus  
  
Hermione looks at where Draco is standing  looks cute laughing with his friends. She can’t help but to stares at him from afar. While looking at them, she saw Draco touching Pansy’s face while Pansy holds Draco’s hand. Hermione never blinks an eye, she clearly saw how Pansy is so close to Draco, and how she wishes she could be Pansy one day and be close to him.   
  
“Miss Granger!” Professor Sprout shouts as she saw Hermione almost cut her finger.  
  
“What are you doing Miss Granger? You almost cut your finger?” the Professor added  
  
Hermione’s eyes widen when she saw the blood on her hand, where she realizes what just happened to her. Quickly, Draco went back to her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
“Where is your partner Miss. Granger?” Professor asks  
  
“I am here professor!” Draco answers as if he is with her the whole time  
  
With worried looks, Draco quickly wipes blood on Hermione’ hand using his handkerchief. Hermione’s heart beats faster as she feels the warm hands of Draco. Everyone in the class, except Blaise is shocked the moment they saw Draco’s reaction.   
  
“What happened? Why did you almost cut your hand?” Draco asks her, at the same time he’s rolling the handkerchief around Hermione’s hand.   
  
“N-N-Nothing, it was an accident” Hermione's stutters  
  
Hermione became happy after she saw Draco’s reaction, she never thought that the main reason behind this mess is taking care of her as if she is a friend.   
  
“Okay! Class dismiss” Professor Sprout announces  
  
“Thank you Malfoy,” Hermione said, then she smiled at him, and Draco smiles back at her.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly went to Hermione asking her if she’s okay, then the three of them left the room, while Draco left the room with his friends. _  
_  
That night after dinner, Hermione went to the library to do her assignment. While doing it she can’t forget about what happened during their Herbology class. She still can feel the warmth of Draco’s hand. Hermione leaves her things for a while and went near to the bookshelves to look for a book, at the same time she also saw Draco in that area.  
  
Draco smiles at her, and she smiles back at him, and oh my gosh the brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger is blushing because of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco wants to talk to her again, however, he can’t. Blaise and Pansy are with him, so what he does is, in a piece of paper Draco writes something then he slips it in a book. Before Draco return the book to the shelves, he makes sure Hermione saw it. Gave her a sign that she should read what is on the page.  
  
Right after he left, Hermione quickly took the book, and scan to find the piece of paper Draco left.   
  
_How do you feel now? Hope you are okay. Just leave your answer here. Draco x_  
  
Hermione answers him and put the paper back to the book.   
  
She went back to her table where she left her things. Draco follows her every move, once he notices that she already left the bookshelves, Draco went pick the same book again.  
  
 _Thanks a lot for the help. Need to go now, I will check your reply tomorrow._ _  
_ _Goodnight._  
  
Draco smiles after reading Hermione’s reply to his letter. He folds the paper, and went back to the table. With a smile, he cannot stop.  
  
“Are you okay Draco?” Pansy asked  
  
“I’m very much okay” he said smiling  
  
The following day Draco went to the library, and straight to the last bookshelf where the book is located. The book is too old no one even try to touch it. He left there the new letter he writes for Hermione. Afternoon on the same day, Hermione went back to the library not to do her homework, but to check whether Draco replies her letter.  
  
Since that day, Slytherin’s Draco Malfoy starts communicating with Gryffindor’s Hermione Granger with the help of that old book. They talk about anything and found out that despite there big difference, they are a bit alike to each other in other ways. Months have past and the two are still exchanging notes, this time their topics got a little bit deeper. This time they are talking about each other’s dreams.   
  
One Friday after lunch, Hermione went to the library to check Draco’s reply, but this time she notices that it is sometimes different from the letter. It is not about Draco calling her with her first name for she’s already used to it. It’s about the content of the letter Draco wrote to her.  
  
  
 _My Hermione,_ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s been two months, since the first day we start our secret conversation. I’m so happy to have a chance of know you, and talk to you even though in secret. You are really a good friend no wonder Potter and Weasley loves you. You know every time we meet at the corridors, I want to go near you and talk to you, but I just can’t. There are many people who will get mad at you, and even with me and one of them is my Father. I don’t want him to hurt you. You’re my new best friend._ _  
_ _  
_ _By the way ‘Mione there is something I want to confess to you, it is something I keep from other people and from you. I know by now I should tell you this. Hermione Granger, I like you not just as a friend but deeper than that._ _  
_ _  
_ _I like you since then, before that Herbology incident happened, and I just want you to know that I’m so thankful, that in that simple incident it gives me a way to be close to you and be your friend. I don’t know after this letter you will still reply to me, but I’m still hoping you will._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Your Draco_ _  
_ _  
_ _P.S_ _  
_ _Pansy Parkinson is not my girlfriend. (well I’m just informing you)_  
  
Hermione smiles after reading the letter. She couldn’t believe a guy like Draco Malfoy has the same feeling with her. She went back to her dormitory after reading the letter, quickly she looks for a quill and a paper to write back to Draco. That night, before she sleeps she went back to the library, and slips her reply inside the book.  
  
The next day, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron decide to go to Hogsmeade. The four of them went to The Three Broomstick, to have some butterbeer. On the way there Hermione saw Crabbe and Goyle, and she was hoping that she will see Draco Malfoy with them too. As they enter the place she saw Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise. Hermione feels happy after she saw him in the same place.   
  
When Hermione and the three found a table for them, she sits on the chair where she can see Draco. While talking to her friends, Hermione tries to catch a glimpse of Draco, and smiles at him.  
  
Draco on the other hand, can’t help himself too, he smiles back at her, even try to make a funny face just to make her laugh even from afar. Hermione try not to laugh so that Ginny, Ron, and Harry won’t notice it. After a while, someone just enters the place it is Pansy. Pansy went directly to Draco’s table, Hermione’s mood suddenly changes when she saw Pansy moving closer to Draco.   
  
“Pansy, are you Draco’s new girl now?” Goyle asks  
  
Draco was shocked after hearing Goyle’s question, he quickly looks at Hermione’s direction.  
  
“I heard that Draco is falling for someone these days, and as I can see you’re the only girl talking with him. So that means, you are the girl Draco is talking about.” Crabbe added.  
  
“Maybe I am” Pansy replies, blushing.  
  
Pansy moves a little bit closer to Draco, and make the first move to kiss him. He tries to avoid her kiss, but everyone in the place is already looking at them. Even Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione, and for him to save his Reputation as a Slytherin Heartthrob, not to forget as Draco Malfoy he kisses Pansy back.  
  
“Where are you going ‘Mione?” Ron asked  
  
“Anywhere, but not here!” She replied  
  
“But why?” Ron asked again.   
  
“Just because”  
  
“Are you coming with me or not? I guess I will just leave you three behind.”  
  
Harry and Ron didn’t talk but they stood up, and leave the place with Ginny.   
  
After kissing Pansy, Draco looks at the table where Hermione sat, but it was already occupied by another student, and Hermione is nowhere to found in the place. He tries to search her but Hermione is already gone.   
  
When Hermione arrives back at the castle, she went directly to her room and took the box she was hiding under her four-poster bed.   
  
“What is that Hermione?” Ginny ask.   
  
“Nothing it’s just a piece of crap I need to burn” she replied.   
  
Ginny didn’t ask her any question, instead, she went out to the common room. Meanwhile, when Draco arrives at Hogwarts, he directly goes to the Great hall hoping to see Hermione, there but she was not there. He tries the library, but still, Hermione is nowhere to be found. He wants to go to the Gryffindor tower, but he knows he can’t. It will be a big issue if they will see him in the Gryffindor tower. So he went back to the library, and check the book and to his surprise, he saw a reply letter from, Hermione.  
  
 _My Draco_ _  
_ _  
_ _Happy second months to you too. I never thought we can make this secret this far. Like you, I also have fun talking with you as well, I love talking to you about my dreams and everything. And yes before I forgot to say this, thank you for everything. You make me feel happy with your replies. I even forgot that it was you the bad guy Draco Malfoy I’m writing with. kidding you’re not bad Draco, I can tell you that._ _  
_ _  
_ _About the thing, you told me, when you said that you like me, that one really makes me smile. I mean a lot. And yes Draco, I like you too, the kind of like that’s different from Harry and Ron. You know what I mean. And I’m hoping someday we can be together even just for one day, You and me talking, and hugging each other not like this._ _  
_ _  
_ _Your Hermione_ _  
_ _  
_ __I know Pansy is not your girlfriend, but if one time I will see you kissing her, I will really kill you, and I am not kidding  
  
Draco quickly runs outside the library, and look for Hermione. He is heading his way to Gryffindor tower, where he knows he can find her. But as he tries to run he heard a cry from a girl. As he takes a look who is it, he saw Hermione Crying while burying the letter he gave to her.   
  
“From now one I will never ever believe in you again!” Hermione cries  
  
Draco moves back, and went turn away instead of going to Hermione. He went back to the Slytherin tower, because he knows no matter how hard he tried to talk to her she won’t even listen.  
  
  
  



End file.
